Sakaki Uike
Sakaki Uike is the son and Keyblade Apprentice of Sasuke Uike. He is ranked 4 in the Kingdom Guard's Executive. Story Origin 300 years before Kingdom Hearts, Sakaki was born as the son of Sasuke and his wife. He made friends with Yuuichi Morino during his years at the Soul Reaper Academy. Turn Back The Pendulum He remained as Squad Six's Third Seat throughout and following the events of the Vizard incident. Soul Society arc Sakaki is present during Ichigo's entrance into Soul Society. He offers his help in apprehending the Ryoka to his Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, who quickly refuses his help and forbids him to take any action. Despite this, Sakaki follows the movements of Yasutora Sado, commenting to himself on the similarities between his power and Sakaki's Zanpakutō. Eventually, he follows him to the Squad Eight barracks, where Sado swiftly finishes Tatsufusa Enjōji and engages in battle with Shunsui Kyōraku. Right before Shunsui deals the finishing blow, Sakaki intervenes, Shikai active, and finishes off Sado with his Ningen Kossetsu technique. Sakaki apologizes and begs for the Captain's forgiveness, which Shunsui easily offers. At that moment Ryou Fujimoto enters, commenting on Sakaki's possible reprimand from Byakuya Kuchiki, to which Sakaki replies, "It was just a Ryoka". Ryou chuckles at this. He also reminds his Captain of a deal they had made previously - a quite complex one where if Tatsufusa had been defeated in his Shikai state by a Ryoka with his "impenetrable defense", Ryou would be promoted to Third Seat. Shunsui recalls this and obliges. At this point, the message of Sōsuke Aizen's murder arrives, and Sakaki rushes off back to the Squad Six barracks, sealing his Zanpakutō on the way. His prescence, however, did not go undetected, as a newly returned Nathaniel notices Sakaki Flash Stepping off in the distance. Kuchiki notices this, too, and moves to reprimand him for ignoring his orders. Nathaniel points out Sakaki is moving towards the Squad Six barracks, not away from them, so there shouldn't be a cause for concern. Appearance Sakaki greatly resembles a PC of the same name. He appears younger, and does not wear any Noble attire or makeup. Instead he wears the standard shihakushō and a purple jinbaori with gold trimmings, as well as similarily styled elbow-length gloves. When he becomes an Apprentice, his outfit does not change, save for the addition of a gold badge on his belt similar to Terra's. Personality Despite being of Noble descent, Sakaki prefers to behave like a normal man; the same can be said for his father. However, in heated (and often comedic) arguments, he tends to remind his opponent of his Noble status, hoping that it will win him the debate. Fighting Style Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Sakaki is a highly competent swordsman. He is capable of wielding the abnormally large size of his sealed Zanpakutō with grace. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Considering the nature of his Shikai, Sakaki is skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Kidō Expert: Sakaki has a great understanding of Kidō, and can perform up to level 60 spells without the incantation. Flash Steps Expert: Sakaki is proficient enough in Flash Steps to keep up with Captain-level Soul Reapers. Great Spiritual Power: Contrary to his rank, Sakaki just about possesses spiritual energy equal to a Captain; however, he keeps his reiatsu supressed greatly. Zanpakutō Nadare Kyō (雪崩橋, Avalanche Bridge) is an oversized katana similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's during the Agent of the Shinigami arc. It has a forest green hilt and a bronze guard made up of rectangular blocks that curve to one side. Sakaki carries it in an equally large black sheath strapped by his right shoulder. *'Shikai': The release command is Smash (崩れる, kuzureru, lit. Crumble). When released, it takes the form of a large brown and gold fingerless gauntlet which covers his entire left arm. It bears a striking similarity to one worn by Terra. :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Ningen Kossetsu' (人間骨折, Human Fracture): By punching his opponent on any area of the body, Sakaki can create several wounds at once distributed across their body. :*'Chikyū Kyūshū' (地球吸収, Earth Absorption): Sakaki can drain the reishi out of a chunk of rock, which he can then redirect into a powerful blast similar to Yasutora Sado's El Directo. ::Enhanced Durability: It grants Sakaki more stamina and can withstand most attacks. ::Enhanced Precision: Despite the size of the gauntlet, it grants Sakaki near-inhuman precision. ::Earth Manipulation: Sakaki can punch the ground and let rise several columns of rock. He can then fling them at his opponent telepathically. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but vaguely commented upon. Sasuke states that Sakaki was in Bankai for five seconds and then collapsed for an unknown reason. Quotes *''"Sir, they're just Ryoka! I can take care of them if you-"'' (to Byakuya Kuchiki) *''"It was just a Ryoka."'' (to Ryou Fujimoto) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Arcana Category:Soul Reapers